Into the Night
by CountingNumbers
Summary: Alice and Bella story! Give it a try and let me know what you think! (: A/B Human/Vamp DRABBLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short little thing... Review, please! **

**Also note that this is a drabble. Maybe...I'll do something with this. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

It is with gentle touch that she caresses me with throughout the night.

When I am suppose to be sleeping, I lay there with eyes closed so I can savor her touch.

Soft finger tips with short nails glide down the side of my face. A finger traces my eyebrows, my nose, my cheek and even my lips.

Her short black hair tickles my forehead as she leans down to place the softest lips in the world on my bare shoulder. Cool breath exhales into my hair.

She must know that I am awake now. My heart is beating fast. Like a little humming bird ready to take flight.

With a bell like voice, she whispers in my hair,

"Bella."

* * *

Hmm. I think I can do drabbles...shouldn't be too difficult to keep track of. Meh. Seriously! Review! So that I know if I should continue this. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another taste.**

**Oh! I don't own Twilight, peeps. **

* * *

I shiver as her voice echoes in my ear.

She definitely knows that I am awake now. My eyes flutter open to gaze into her golden ones.

"Alice," I breathe.

Alice inhales deeply as my "godly" scent wafts up to her. Which is awkward because I _know_ that I have morning breath.

She moans a little as she closes her eyes for a moment before opening them.

I'm a little shocked when I see her eyes were lighter instead of darker.

"Alice, your eyes."

"Hmm? What about them?" She questions me, staring into my brown eyes.

"They're lighter," I say in awe as I bring my hand up to cup her face.

"You bring out the best in me," She says softly with a side grin, "You scent calms me, for some odd reason. It doesn't waken the beast, it makes it content. Strange, isn't it?"

I lift up while nodding, to kiss her forehead before plopping back down, yawning. Glancing over at the clock, it reads 6:30 AM. "Time to get ready for school, Alice," I say with a sigh.

"Yes it is. I'm going to go home, get changed and then come back to pick you up," She says as she lifts up, after kissing my cheek, and then diving out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another bite! **

**I don't own Twilight guys, seriously.**

**Now onto chapter treeeee! (Yes, I meant to write three like that)**

* * *

I hear a honk outside my open bedroom window about forty-five minutes later.

With simple blue jeans, black sneakers, and a random school t-shirt, I'm dressed and ready to go.

I make quick haste as I go down the steps and kiss my dad, Charlie, on the cheek goodbye. Jogging with my back-pack over one shoulder, I grab my keys from the "key bowl" on the table by the front door and I'm out of the house.

There's my gorgeous girl standing sexy by her canary yellow Porche.

"Hello, Alice. Funny seeing you here," I quip with a wink over the top of the car before sliding in.

"Hello, my love," She says with a small smile while grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers together in a perfect fit.

"So, what adventure do you foresee for school today?" I ask with that deep, mysterious voice people get when they're speaking magic and what-not.

"Hmm. Constant cover of clouds, with no rain. And Lauren will not be at school today. She has, dun dun dun, "she pauses for dramatic effect, "poison ivy."

I wince outwardly as I chuckle inwardly, _serves her right. _I smirk as I gaze out the window.

"You know, I have a cousin that is severely allergic to poison ivy," I start as a swollen, red faced brat of a cousin comes to mine, "she breaks out in hives and her face swells. She's lucky if that's the worst of her symptoms."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Alice exclaims.

"Nah, Joanna is a little termite of a brat. Her momma told her not to play in those leaves but did she listen? No. She never does."

"Children should listen to their parents."

I nod my head in agreement as we pull into the parking lot at Forks High. Naturally, everybody is staring at the not so subtle color of the car.

"Well, we're here." Alice says with the following click of her seatbelt being unbuckled.

Today should be a good day.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm gonna stop right there. I might write another chapter but if I wrote anymore on this one than I would defeat the whole purpose of a drabble.**

**Thank you to my reviewers and my followers! Totally awesome! I'm kinda excited about this so I might be stealing this computer more often for you guys!**

**Stay golden! (where is that from?)**

**C.N.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Om nom nom nom!**

**Sigh, don't get use to this! :P**

**Don't own Twilight...blah blah blah.**

**Number 4! **

* * *

As I get out of the car and walk to the front to meet Alice, I can practically feel holes being burned into the back of my shirt where everyone was staring. It's like I grew a tail or something. _Shoo fly, don't bother me. Swish swish._

My mind sometimes...

We walk over to the rest of the Cullen gang. There's Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Blonde, curly brown hair, curly blonde hair, and bronze like a penny type hair. Respectively. All golden eyed, pale, cold, sold as a rock, and crazy attractive.

I much prefer short pixies.

As we come to a stop in front of them, I wrap my arms around Alice's waist and pull her to my front. She leans back into me while resting her head on my shoulder. I lean down and start to kiss and nibble on her right shoulder, which I know drives her crazy. The reaction is instant as she grinds into my front a little while she starts to purr.

I kiss her neck one more time while hugging her tighter. Then I bring my lips to her ear and whisper, "That's for last night."

She turns around in my arms while drowning her tiny hands into hair on the nape of my neck. Tugging lightly to the strands, she pulls me down for a searing kiss that has me begging for more. I groan on her lips as she lightly scratches my neck, making goose bumps pop up everywhere on my arms. She knows all of my spots.

We get into this for a little bit before a throat clears.

Pulling away slowly, Alice as to wrap her arms around my waist to keep me standing.

"As hot as that was, you guys are drawing quite the audience and Jasper here is looking like he wants to jump Edward here." Emmett booms while jabbing a thumb in a dark eyed Jasper who is giving the "fuck me" stare to Edward. Edward meanwhile is hiding behind Rosalie, while Rosalie is trying to push him away from her.

Seconds later, the bell rings, jarring everyone to attention before we all move like zombies towards the school and our first class. Soon, it's just Alice and I trailing behind everyone else.

Before going separate ways, she pulls me down to where her lips are at me ear,

"Game on."

Then she kisses my cheek with a smirk before dancing the other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm...how long with this last?**

**Obviously I'm C.N. not S.M. so y'all know that I don't own this!**

* * *

Naturally, as a teenager with a super hot girlfriend that just put on a display like that, I was effected. Greatly.

I hate being crude but cheese and rice! That evil little pixie was such a tease! Getting me all riled up like that then leave me hanging! Good thing I love her.

Yeah, I love my little Tink. I mean, who wouldn't? She's beautiful inside and out. She makes me feel beautiful and I'm duck face ugly -in my opinion.

Alice is just simply amazing.

The tardy bell rings and I realize that I'm still in the same spot that the pixie left me in. Which also means that I'm really freaking late for class. So I shrug, thinking _fuck it_ and carry on my bad-ass self to the library. I find a secluded spot -the entire library is empty so really, every where is secluded- prop my feet up on another chair, put some headphones in and just close my eyes as _River Flows In You_ drifts into my ears.

I'm like this for a while. So long in fact, that I fall asleep. It isn't until a rather heavy book slams on the table in front of me that makes me jump in surprise, causing the chair I was in to tilt all the way back and crashes to the floor, taking me with it. In the process, my head phones pop out of my ears so I hear the booming laughter of no other than Emmett Cullen.

"Son of a bi-"

"Nah ah ah, Bella. Naughty naughty!"

Emmett cuts in just as I finish with, "scuit eater."

"Wait, what?" Emmett pauses in his laughter to look at me like I've grown a second head, "What did you just say?"

I clear my throat, "I said, 'Son of a biscuit eater', Emmett."

He frowns, "No, you didn't."

I nod slowly, "Yes, I did. You just didn't let me finish my sentence, you big ape."

"Oh. Well, Alice is looking for you. Though, from the sounds of it, she's already found you and coming here."

"How?"

Emmett taps his ears, "Super hearing."

"Right, I knew that."

He hums in that one way that sounds like he doesn't believe you what-so-ever just as my pixie walks in, "There you are, Bella!" She says with a smile as she practically skips over to where we are. "Why aren't you in class?"

I make a noise of unimportance as I say, "I was late, didn't feel like getting yelled at, so I came here. It's not like I don't have a good GPA anyways."

"You should be in class," She says as she slides up to me and wraps her arms around me, "as should you, Emmett. Go. Now."

"And on that note," Emmett starts, "Peace!" There's practically a cloud of dust where he was standing just seconds ago.

"So, Bella," Alice says as she pushes me to the table then stepping in between my legs.

I gulp as this causes me to be practically sitting on the table and with her between my legs, I wasn't sure what she had in mind but I figure it wouldn't be school appropriate.

"What are we going to do with you?" She finishes while she takes a finger and trails it on the seam of my jeans between my thighs.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Thanks to those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed! I don't know long this story will be but I have roughly a week to finish it! So, it won't be the be the best but please, like what it is. If you can!**

**All mistakes are mine! And don't fret! I'm sure I will update again today. Not sure how many times but at least one more!**

**Stay golden!**

**C.N.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mwahaha...Love you guys!**

**Don't own...yeah, yeah, yeah...**

* * *

I'm not going to lie. After she said that, I made a very rather unattractive noise that sounded like a choking hippo.

A throat clears behind us and I don't if I want to groan or pray to sweet baby Buddha or whatever higher-up just saved me from my girlfriend. My vampire, horny girlfriend.

Quickly, but not too quick, Alice pulls back and looks over my shoulder to greet our unexpected guest.

"Oh, hey Ms. Finn. We were just..." I trail off as my face burns red.

"We were just headed to class!" Alice finishes for me!

"Uh huh. Right. Because I've never had sex in a school library. Oh, and I was born yesterday." Ms. Finn says in a dry, old person tone.

This causes both Alice and I to stutter.

"W-what?"

"I-It's not.."

"No need. Shall I turn around and let you two carry on?" She asks us with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh?" I ask confused.

"That won't be necessary! We'll just be on our way," Alice says while grabbing my arm and pulling me away, "let's go, Bella."

As we practically run out of the library, we try our hardest not to start laughing. By the time we made it out of the doors, we have tears in our eyes from laughing so hard.

"What just happened?" I ask, trying to contain my laughter.

Alice looks up from where she's kneeled over, "I really don't know!" And then proceeds to laugh harder.

Once we've calmed ourselves, the bell to second hour rings and the halls start to fill up as students make their way to class. A few looks at us curiously but the main majority just pass us by.

I look at Alice and give her a loving smile which she responds in kind.

"I'll see you at lunch, baby." I say as I lean over to her and give her a kiss.

She kisses me back, moaning a little and softly biting my bottom lip.

"Bye, I love you."

"And I love you." I say with a smile as I straighten my back and head to American History


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah...this chapter might be long...but this story is still a drabble!**

**Just a warning, my chapters may become a little rushed. There will be lack of detail. I'm sorry that I can't give you guys a background story and this and that. I have a week, peeps. Maybe sometime next year after my training I will get a laptop and do this story some justice. I'm really sorry.**

**I don't own Twilight guys.**

* * *

_How many times is it required to cover the Civil War in a high school career? _I ask myself as Mr. Stevenson drones on and on about the Blue and Gray.

Don't get me wrong, I believe it's an important war, but do you think that since we are seniors now that we can not cover it anymore?

I digress.

I'm falling asleep with my head propped up when the bell finally rings to go on to the next class.

"Sleepy there, Bells?" Jasper drawls as we get up and head to our next class. _Two down, Five more to go._

"Yeah. I'm sorry, history can be so boring sometimes."

"Don't worry, we only have a couple months left."

"Meh. Then college, then bills, then blah blah blah, it's all down hill from here."

"Great way of looking at things, Bella." Edward chuckles behind us then siding up by Jasper and taking his hand. "You know I was joking earlier when I was running and hiding right, love?" Edward asks Jasper.

"Yeah, I know. I was fixing to jump you and school is not the way to go," Jasper says. Then looking Edward in the eyes, Jasper releases arousal as he develops a husky voice, "but that won't save you from tonight though."

_And cue awkward silence.._

"I'll see you guys later.." And with that I ran to my next class.

Today's lunch was sausage pizza. More like; mystery meat, on cardboard, with fake cheese.

Delicious, right?

Wrong.

As I take my seat by Alice at the lunch table, I notice that it's just us.

"Everybody thought we'd like to be alone. Besides, they don't eat anyways," Alice whispers in my ear.

"Are you the mind reader now?"

She smirks, "No, but even if I didn't have my visions, I knew what you were going to ask."

"That predictable, hm?"

"You know it, babe."

At this time, we're so close together that we might as well be having a very heated make-out session right now.

Of course, we'd never do that in school. In front of so many people.

Pft, yeah, right. And my grandma is twenty.

Breaking away from my odd thoughts, I pick up my cardboard and take a bite out of it. Looking around the cafeteria, I'm taken back to when Alice and I first met...

_Flashback_

_"God, I hate being the new kid," I mutter to myself as I walk myself to the cafeteria. "It's not all that strange that a new kid shows up. What'd they think? They were the only human being in the world? Then again, this _is _a small town. Wouldn't put it pass them..."_

_I continue on my thoughts while staring at the floor as I get closer to the doors. The halls are empty so I don't risk running into anyone._

_Pushing open the doors, I look up to everyone staring at me. _

"Wow, look, there she is, the new kid."

"I'm not impressed."

"I'd tap that."

How about barf? _I think to myself as I head to the salad bar to just make myself a salad. When I'm done with that and paid, I look to see if there was any room to sit anywhere._

_Naturally, there was one open seat. Right by a table filled with beautiful beyond belief people. I stare for a good ten seconds before snapping myself out of it and start to walk towards their table. Five feet away, they all stare at me with strange yellow eyes._

_"Hi, um, there's no where else to sit, else I wouldn't ask but," I pause as their blank faces look at me, "may I sit here? Just for today?"_

_Something must of snapped them out of their statue like pose because the short, black haired girl starts to laugh. This causes a chain reaction, making everyone around the table smile._

_"Sure, you can sit here," The bronze haired boy said who was sitting by a stiff blonde haired boy, "we don't bite."_

_This causes the model-like blonde scoff as the big bear of a one boom out a laugh. _

_"Good one, Edward," The black haired, pixie-like girl said before turning back to me, "You can sit by me today. And everyday after that, in fact. I have a feeling we're going to be _really _close."_

_I take my seat next to her. _These people are strange. Beautiful but strange. _I think to myself before stabbing a fork to my lettuce. _

_It's quiet for a little while until a fork scrapes across a tray, causing everyone to wince._

_I turn to the pixie and shrug inwardly before asking, "So, 'person who I'm going to be close to'," I begin with a smirk, "What's your name?"_

_She smiles brightly, stunning me for a second, "My name is Alice. And yours?"_

_"Bella."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people who read/look at my story and don't say anything! Hey, it's okay, I've been known not to review either. Hope y'all are enjoying it!**

**Sorry peeps! I don't own Twilight! Which is a good thing because it would of never been finished (I'm from the South. Can't ya tell?).**

**Time skip! Two months! (Bella hasn't learned of vampires yet...)**

* * *

It didn't take me long to learn to not to bet against Alice. She always had a nack for figuring things out before they happened. I just passed it off as her being insanely lucky.

True to her word, we became close friends. It wasn't two months later that we finally admitted our feelings for each other...

_Flashback -two months_

_I was nervous. My palms were sweaty and my heart was beating so freaking fast. I've finally accepted it. I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with my best friend Alice._

_Gosh, how did it come to this? One minute we're friends who spend the night together and sleep in the same bed and the next minute I'm as stiff as a board in bed, trying not to roll over and trap Alice under my arm from trying to cuddle._

_Which has happened once. I was asleep and dreaming about Alice, thinking about cuddling her and next thing I know I wake up with her practically under me. I played it off like I was missing my mom, probably sounding like a freaking five year old then rolled over with my back facing her and proceeded to fake sleep for the next hour before finally falling asleep._

_Back to the point. Alice is coming over today and I told her that I had something important to tell her. She'll be over any second now and I have no clue how in the hell to tell her._

Knock, knock, knock.

_Mother trucker...oh mother trucker..._

_I wipe my hands on my jeans to try to dry them as I shakily walk down the stairs. Two hands gripping the banister. _

_"Bella! I'm here! What's taking you so long!" I hear Alice's muffled voice behind the door._

_"I'm coming! Just give me a second!" Three...two...one...floor. Safe at last!_

_When I reach the door, I pause to take a calm, centering breath before I open the door to a smiling Alice. My smile back was in the constipated category of smiles as I focused really hard to not vomit._

_"What's wrong? You said you had something important to say and you look like you're going to either puke, pass out, or both."_

_Remember when I said she was lucky?_

_Before everything faded to black, cold, strong arms caught me while I fell._

* * *

**Hmmm. Yeah, I wasn't even going to update tonight but then this hit me.**

**Note to self: Talk next. (See if y'all can decipher that!)**

**Okay, I want a challenge, just this once! Everybody who makes it to this point needs to review something! I just wanna see you guys! Just say "Hi!" Or something. Please? I won't ever ask again! (:**

**Meh. I'm going to bed now. Sorry for the cliffy but I should be able to update tomorrow.**

**Goodnight/morning everyone!**

**"One man's excessive force is another man's gentle persuasion." Haha! Love that quote! No clue where it comes from though!**

**Stay golden!**

**C.N.**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 out of 51 people reviewed. *sigh***

**Thank you, you two that reviewed. I really appreciate it. (: This one's for you!**

**And even if you didn't, thank you anonymous viewers who have read and hopefully like this little adventure of mine.**

**By chapter nine it should be a known fact that I don't own Twilight, right?**

**Continue...**

* * *

_"Bella? Bella? Wake up, you silly goose!" I hear a beautiful voice to the right of me._

_Alice? Is that you?_

_"Come on, I know you're awake, I've _seen _it." She pokes my side. "Come on sleepy head!"_

_Slowly, my eyes flutter open and I realize it's dark in the living room. I look at the window to see some sun coming through but not a whole lot. _Good, I didn't lose a lot of time. _I think to myself._

_"Ah! There you are! Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"_

_"Hey, Alice. How long was I out for?"_

_"Oh, ten minutes! Nearly gave me a heart attack when you passed out! I barely caught you before you hit the floor!"_

_"I'm sorry, Alice," I paused before taking a deep breath, "I was just really nervous."_

_She pushes some hair out of my face, making my skin tingle everywhere that she's touching me, "What's got you so wound up, sweetie?"_

_"I-I-" Oh god, here comes the nervousness again._

_She frames my face with both of her cool hands, "Easy there, hun. Deep breaths. You don't have to tell me if it makes you this nervous."_

_"No, no, I must!" I exclaim while sitting up, causing Alice to back up and sit on the coffee table, "Okay, I'm just going to say this really freaking fast and get it out of the way. So please, please pay attention."_

_Alice quirks and eyebrow before smiling softly and nodding the affirmative. She leans on her elbow and looks straight into my eyes, to make sure that I know that I have her undivided attention._

_I take a deep, centering breath before clenching my eyes closed and saying,"I'minlovewithyou,Alice." I say it so fast, my words get smooshed together._

_Little did I know, Alice was smiling big as soon as I closed my eyes. I didn't know that she actually knew this and could actually understand my mashed sentence as if I had spoken normally, with spaces._

_What I did know is that as soon as I said this, I was wrapped up in a warm embrace. Sure, her arms were cold but at that moment, the affections radiating off of her cause my skin to warm. I felt her cool breath exhale into my hair while one arm was around my waist and the other in my hair._

_"Oh, Bella. You don't know how long I have for you to tell me this."_

_"So you knew? You knew that I loved you?" I asked, muffled into her shoulder._

_"How I knew is in relation to what I am." She stated mysteriously._

_I pull back to look at her, confusion written across my face, "What do you mean?"_

_"Bella," She paused, placing her hands delicately on my shoulders, as if any more pressure from her would shatter my bones like glass, "this may be a shock to you but please know that I love you too. Deeply and that will never change."_

_I felt my heart flutter at her declaration then squeeze at the ominous like tone that trailed at the end of her sentence._

_"Okay?" I say hesitantly, not sure of where she was going with this._

_"Bella," She begins again before taking her own deep breath before telling me something that changed my view of the world forever;_

_"I'm a vampire."_

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone out there who is reading this!**

**Stay golden!**

**C.N.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You know what, I've realized something. Screw reviews. Yes, they are great! I love them, keep them coming but you know what? As of right now, as I'm typing this, I've had 1,386 people at least look at my story. 55 people have seen chapter nine. Guys -gals- do you know how utterly amazing this is to me? I don't know if this is a big fish or a little fish in this ocean of a site but in my little puddle? This is significant! Thank you everyone who has read this story up to this point! **

**Special thanks to, tlc125, MADDY22, slim and last but not least; HomeByTwilight! You guys are super special because you guys are motivating me to keep doing this! Whether you've reviewed once, multiple times, or every chapter! You guys are amazing, so thank you.**

**I may have contradicted myself there...I'm not sure. The main point: THANK YOU! (:**

**Alright, enough with this mooshy stuff. Back to business!**

**Seriously, as hard as it might be to believe; I do not own Twilight! Because if I did, it probably wouldn't get done!**

**Hmmm...I do believe this will be the last flashback, not sure!**

**Continue... Side note, this is placed in the grand year of 2012. Normal time is 2013.**

* * *

_Vampire...vampire...vampire._

_The same word echoes through my head on repeat. Like a broken record that keeps skipping even though you keep beating the CD player. _

_"Vampire?" I mutter in disbelief. I quickly pinch my inner forearm, just to make sure I'm actually awake. OW! Yep, I'm awake._

_"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asks softly, peering into my eyes, trying to see if I've lost my marbles or not._

_My brain is numb and my teeth are fuzzy, which means something important has just happened. Earth shattering. Apocalyptic... Okay, maybe not that severe._

_"Yeah...I'm good. Great. What did you say again?" I asked in shocked. I know what she said but just in case I didn't hear it correctly..._

_"I'm a vampire, Bella." Yep, I heard it correct._

_"Well, I guess I will never say, 'bite me' as a comeback now." I snort to myself. Sarcasm, the last resort of any human._

_Alice chuckles that kind of chuckle that people do when something said isn't really all that funny but it would be awkward to just not laugh. _

_"Yeah, probably not a good idea." _

_"So, um, not that I'm scared or anything, more shocked really, are you going to eat me? Because let me tell you, I don't think I would taste very good. I mean when I was a kid I bit myself and-" I'm cut off my a cold finger pressed to my lips. I look up at Alice's face to she her smiling with little twinkles in her eyes. She's amused by this._

_"While yes, you would taste absolutely delicious, your smell is divine, believe me...my family and I drink from animals, not humans. So while you're not in immediate danger, try not to get a paper cut, hmm?"_

_"Right, no paper cut, got it. Totally makes sense." I nod my head like a bobble head._

_"You're taking this awfully well, Bella. I'm shocked you're still sitting up right now." Alice chuckles while placing her hands on my knees._

_I snap my gaze to her hands as little butterflies start to build in my stomach._

_"Yeah, I'm good. Just shocked, you know? It's not everyday when you've accepted the fact that you're gay, you're in love with your best friend and said best friend is a vampire." I giggle a little and then settle down before giggling again. "Okay, let's just knock this bad boy out, yeah? We're about to play twenty-one million questions because just twenty-one is never enough, ready?"_

_"Fire at will, private." Alice grins._

_"Eyes, what's up with your eyes? Like, why are they that color?"_

_"They are golden/yellow/amber/ whatever other color you can think of to describe them because my family drinks from animals. If we were human drinkers, our eyes would be red."_

_"Ah, I see."_

_"Yes, and when they get darker or black is when we are experiencing extreme emotion or hunger."_

_"Okay, got it. Your skin, it's hard and cold, why?"_

_"It's hard so we are indestructible, an armor of sorts because my kind is insanely strong so we need a boost to protect ourselves. Cold because it's not blood that runs through us but our venom. We don't require being warm to 'live'. We just have to keep our head attached to our shoulders. Also, our skin is highly flammable. So please do not light a match around us, if you know what I mean."_

_"No matches, okay. You guys are crazy beautiful, not that I'm complaining," because I'm starting to loosen up, I playfully wag my eyebrows at her, "but why?" _

_"We are designed to lure our prey in and kill, Bella."_

_"As in attract someone whose dinner and feed?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Hmm, well it definitely works. Does sunlight harm you?"_

_"No, that is just a myth. Same as garlic, crosses and stakes."_

_"Are there any other creatures out there besides vampires?"_

_"Yes but whom they are is a mystery. We know a couple of shape-shifters but I can't tell you who they are."_

_"I can accept that. Are you moral or immortal?"_

_"Vampires are immortal."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"I'm nineteen, Bella."_

_"How long have you've roamed the Earth?"_

_"A hundred and one years."_

_"Wow, you cougar you. Anything else I should know?"_

_"Some vampires have special abilities. I can see the future though the future is effected by decisions so what I see may not be what happens. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions from others around him and Edward can read minds."_

_"Well that's embarrassing. Can Edward read my mind?"_

_"Yes, he can but he generally stays out of the minds of crowds. It gives him a headache. Now at home is a different story." Alice grimaces at this before muttering, "Annoying little twat."_

_I giggle at her before calming down a little and then going quiet completely._

_"Anything else you want to know?"_

_I think for a little bit but nothing comes to mind._

_"No, I'm good for now."_

_"Then I have a question for you." Alice says while leaning toward me. I'm not afraid of this action because I know she won't hurt me._

_"Yes?" I whisper while grinning._

_"May I kiss you?"_

_"Yes, yes you definitely may." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck as hers go around my waist, pulling her toward me until our lips meet._

_It's simple yet filled with promise of our future together._

_"I love you, Alice."_

_"I love you too, Bella."_

* * *

Gahhh...my arms! They're killing me! I really freaking hope you guys liked this chapter.

Did y'all see that word count? LORDY LORDY! I didn't know I could write that much! 1,281!

Secretly I have no idea what is going to happen next! So! Throw some ideas my way! This is an M rated story so shall we get to the trailer rocking or what?

I love you guys. I don't know what else to say. I might update again today...I might not. I don't know right now, my brain is fried!

Thanks for reading!

Stay golden!

C.N.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, peeps, I'm feeling better. Plus I was feeling guilty for not updating so here we go...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorite, or even read this story. **

**This one is for all of you, even the silent ones.**

* * *

~Present time~

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a dainty hand rest on my thigh. Startled, I look at Alice and I smile.

She leaned over to me and rested her chin on my shoulder, looking up at my face, "What's got you so quiet?"

I turn to face her and take her hands into mine, "You. It's always you."

She smirks, "And pray tell, what was I doing this time?"

"Aren't your legs tired?"

Alice shakes your head, "Come on, Bella. You're losing your touch if you have to resort to cheesy lines like that."

"It's not my fault that your mouse like stature reminds me of cheese." I said with dignity.

She makes a smacking sound with her mouth, "How does _that _even make sense?"

I look at her as if it were obvious, "Mouse, cheese? Mice like cheese?"

She shakes her head, "Your mind sometimes worries me, love."

I place my hands on her hips and pull her to closer to me before trailing my hands up her sides, trailing my thumbs on her ribs under her breasts. She gasps in surprise then looks at me with darkened eyes. "I can't wait for tonight when I can get you all to myself."

"Me either baby."

When we pull up to my house later that evening, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. So I called and found out that something happed a he won't be home until really late, which Alice was thrilled to hear about.

I make my way to the kitchen to start on dinner when cool arms wrapped around my waist and cold lips kissing my neck. I suppress a moan as I wash any dirt that was on the potatoes. "Baby, you know better than getting me worked up while I'm fixing dinner."

"Do I?" She whispers seductively into my ear while running her hands over my flat stomach.

My breathing starts to pick up as her hands start to trail up, lightly skimming the bottom of my breasts before trailing back down to the top of my pants, lightly scratching.

"Fuck baby, I can't wait for you any longer." She moans as she grounds hips into mine.

"Love, do you think you can wait until I get this done?" I say as I try to continue what's becoming a difficult task.

She squeezes my hips before pulling away, causing me to grip the counter so I didn't fall over.

"I suppose I can." I sigh in relief as I quickly get a pot to fill with water. "I don't know why you won't just let me get you some take out somewhere. It would be so much easier.

I pause in my task as I look around to see what all I've done. Which isn't much. "How long do you think it would take you?" I ask, turning around to look at her.

She smirks, "Just the length of time it takes them to make the food."

I start to put everything up as I hear the front door click shut.

* * *

**Alright guys. I plan for the nitty gritty for next chapter. It'll be my first time writing something like this so I hope it will be good. I just wanna make sure everybody is on board with this before I make these characters do it. I can come up with something else if we're not ready. (;**

**Anyways, reviews make me happy so review if you'd like. **

**Stay golden,**

**C.N.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is round two. This is the second attempt to right this chapter. The old version was good. I got so far and then this stupid laptop was like "NOPE! SHUTTING DOWN!" And alllllllllllllllllllllllllllll my work got erased. **

**Here I am AGAIN and I doubt it'll be as good as the second time.**

**Y'all know I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

I take a deep breath as I run up the stairs and into the shower. I don't know why but I feel weird if I don't take a shower before having sex. Afraid of smelling weird and turning Alice off.

Ten minutes later I'm out, freshly shaved and smelling good. Currently, I was drying my hair. With it being so thick, it wasn't an easy task. Eventually I got it done and brushed my hair and teeth before walking into my room with nothing but a towel wrapped around myself.

I saw no point in getting dressed when I was getting naked anyway.

I sat on my bed and it wasn't long before I heard the door close and deliberate heavy footfalls on the stairs.

The door swung open, revealing Alice with dark eyes.

I crook my finger in the come hither motion, seeing Alice's eyes grow even darker.

I'm not afraid.

_Flashback_

_I was panting, her lips at my neck. She whispers in my ear, "Are you ready?" Before pulling back and looking at me with black eyes._

_"Alice, are you hungry? Your eyes are black."_

_"Only hungry for you but not for your blood."_

_End flashback_

She walks towards me slowly, sensually, unbuttoning her shirt revealing a black, lacy bra. It makes me burn with need. Knowing she planned this.

When she gets to me, I pull her onto the bed, making her lay on her back as I kiss her neck before trailing down, stopping at the top of her breasts. She is purring, that is intense her need is. Her need for me. I just have to smirk at this knowledge. Knowing it is me she wants, desires.

I bite her nipple suddenly, over her bra, causing her back to arch. Giving me perfect opportunity to reach behind her and to unclasp her bra, taking it off her and throwing it somewhere in the room. She pulls me up for a searing kiss while rolling us over, pinning me to the bed. I was wondering how much longer she was going to lay there before taking control. She always does.

Alice takes my wrists in her hands, gently despite her aggression in the kiss, lifting them above my head, holding them there.

Our lips break apart with a smack, my eyes dazed as she nips and sucks down my neck, taking one hand and discarding the towel before squeezing my breast causing me to moan aloud.

I spread my legs for her to lay between, causing hot and cold to press together in a delicious way. I moan as she presses into me in such a way that causes heat to go straight to my core.

Like that night so long ago, she whispers in my ear as a hand trails down my stomach, "You ready, baby?"

I try to no avail to break my arms free from her grasp so I could wrap them around her but all I could do was whisper back a yes.

Immediately I felt her cool fingers tickle my inner thigh before sliding through my slick heat.

I was wet, undeniably so but the feel of her finally where I wanted her made me more wet.

She played with my smooth, outer lips before circling my clit with her thumb. I jerked my hips at the sensation, a deep moan rumbling past my lips. She circles me for a while before I beg her to enter me, desperate to feel her fingers moving inside.

Alice complies immediately, moaning as my hot, wet core clenched around her cool digit. She thrusts with one before adding another much to my delight. She curls her fingers up and it's not long before I climax, screaming her name as I fell over the edge.

As I'm coming down, Alice is still touching me, carrying out the bliss for a little longer.

I lay there panting. She's stroking my face and trailing her fingers through my hair. I look into her eyes to see a little color has returned but not a lot.

I cup her face with my hands, she released them a while ago, and stroke her cheek. I pull her down for a gentle kiss, a stark contrast to moments ago.

Releasing her, I say the only words I could manage to say before falling asleep;

"I love you."

* * *

**Alright, alright. Let me know what y'all think!**

***hides behind a rock***

**Stay golden,**

**C.N.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again peeps. So, let's talk about this. Bella and Alice diiiiiid it. How does that make you feel? Happy? Sad? Angry?**

**I need to think of an ending and get there because I only have about four days to finish this story. Which means: I need a climax -no, not the sexual kind- and an ending. Any ideas? Maybe a character death. Hmmmm. No, probably not.**

**In the mean time, here's chapter 13**

**Idon'townTwilight.**

* * *

The familiar sensation of cool fingertips stroking my face is what woke me up. I grin as I stretch like a cat, blinking my eyes open to see the beautiful golden eyes of the love of my life.

"Hey, beautiful. Welcome back," Alice says softly while chuckling.

"Hey," I reply with the same volume, "been a while since you've knocked me out. What time is it?"

"You've only been out for about thirty minutes."

I giggle. Thirty minutes means that it's just reaching about seven at night.

Charlie won't be home until around eleven, if that.

So I look at her with a smirk, "Hmm. Plenty of time to have a little bit more fun. Hm?" I say as I start to kiss her neck.

She moans as she falls back on her back, causing me to straddle her waist.

She breathes out slowly while running her hands up and down my back, "Sounds like a good idea."

I pull up real quick, giving her a wink and a kiss on the lips before getting to work.

* * *

**Hmm. I'm not sure if I want to another sex scene. What do y'all think?**

**In the mean time;**

**Stay golden!**

**C.N.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, this story is rated M. Just to point that out. :P**

**Welp. To be honest guys, this was originally going to be a smut with no plot. But then I got these amazing readers and suddenly ...I don't know.**

**I'm gonna have to think of something. Or...Hm. No, that wouldn't work. Well, maybe. Oh! Don't mind me, just thinking out loud.**

**Chapter 14**

**pssssst...come closer...closer... *whispers* I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I wedge my thigh between hers, flexing my hips and grinding on her. She meets me and we both moan out loud.

"Baby," she breathes in my ear, "baby please. I need to feel you, love."

I kiss her shoulder before lifting my body up and crawl to where my head was between her thighs. I kiss the ivory skin to my left and right before taking a long lick of her pussy. I moan at the taste of her. I then wrap my arms around her thighs before spreading her wet lips and flatten my tongue against her clit. I lick once, twice, three times before wrapping my lips around the hard nub, sucking and humming. The vibrations cause her to go wild as she fights to control herself and her strength.

Wouldn't want to crush my head now would we? That would be quite messy.

As I continue to suck and lick, I bring a finger and slide it into her dripping core. Strange enough, this is the warmest part of her body. Only a couple of degrees cooler.

She cries out my name as I start pumping in and out, gradually gaining speed.

"More, Bella." She moans, "More please!"

Who am I to deny such a kind request?

I thrust two more fingers in, making it three and she screams in pleasure. I can feel her walls contract and I know she's close.

So I continue to suck and hum as if my life depending on it. She's getting louder and louder and I know she's in need of something to shove her over her head.

I take that tiny hard nub between my teeth and lightly, very lightly, bite down while curling my fingers up in the hardest thrust I've ever given her.

The reaction is instant. It's so huge she barely has enough time to push me out of the way before she climaxes powerfully. I land on the floor with a thud as Alice's thighs slap together and my sheets rip while she cries my name out.

I've never seen her act so... primal. And it fills my heart with such pride knowing that _I'm _the one who caused such an intense reaction.

As she settles down, I pick myself off the floor and lay down beside her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling into me.

She purrs loudly as she turns in my arms and snuggles into me. Burrowing her face in my chest. I can see my hand shaking from the vibrations coming from her purrs.

I hear a muffled chuckle before I feel her cool lips kissing the valley between my breasts. Going higher and higher up until she reaches my lips. There she pulls back to look at my face. Her eyes are the brightest of butterscotch I have ever seen. Making them look as if she had just fed.

"Where did that come from?" She smirks at me.

"I dunno. I wanted to see what would happen but I wasn't expecting that." I chuckle, "Did you enjoy it?"

She stares at me for a full five seconds before responding,

"You're an idiot for even asking that, baby."

Then she crashes her lips to mine in a way that just says gratitude.

* * *

**Well? How'd I do?**

**slim: No, I don't think I will recap their first time. We'll see some Cullen and Bella get together time here soon. And that's a great idea, but like I've said before, I don't have time.**

**I will just say this, to everyone. A year from now I plan on coming back to this story and making it better. I make no promises, but I plan on it.**

**Anyways...I gotta go chill on the couch, I'm starting to feel like shit again.**

**Stay golden!**

**C.N.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. How are y'all?**

**This is gonna suck, I know but this is the temporary last chapter. This wasn't the best story in the entire universe but I have to start packing for my travels this summer.**

**It'll be a year before I can come back to this story, so if you guys are still interested, look out for that.**

**Maybe I'll be able to update at random but I'm not sure.**

**This has been a great experience and everybody has been so welcoming.**

**So, for the last time: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

A little while ago, we heard Charlie come home from work.

It's now midnight and I'm exhausted.

So I cuddle more into Alice's cool body, her chest the most comfortable pillow in the world.

I squeeze her tightly before whispering, "I love you, Alice."

She runs her fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head, "I love you too, Bella."

And we just lay there, holding each other until I fall asleep _into the night._

* * *

**Short, I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to cut strings so I didn't leave you guys hanging. **

**A thousand thank you's to everyone who has; read, favorite, reviewed and followed this tiny adventure of mine.**

**This is C.N. signing off!**

**Until next time,**

**Stay golden. (:**


End file.
